Hush Hush
by Vee Sky
Summary: Aunque Patch tuviera un Jeep Commander, una Harley, pudiera leer la mente, fuera rebelde y un ángel caído, el no era Sasuke Uchiha. Porque Sasuke Uchiha, aunque fuera un jodido arrogante y orgulloso, era su novio, aunque todavía no sabia porque salían, le amaba con toda el alma.


_Yup. Este pequeño —y también cursi_— _drabble salio de la nada. Puro capricho mio. I like Hush Hush ¿Lo han leído? Lo recomiendo. De verdad. _

_Patch es mi religión (?).  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ni Naruto, ni Hush Hush, me pertenecen. Solo lo hace este drabble. _

**_Advertencias: _**_¡Palabrotas!_

* * *

_**Hush Hush**  
_

_By_

_Lizha _

* * *

**_"Capitulo Único"_**

* * *

—¡Oh Kami! ¡Este libro va a terminar conmigo!

Sasuke, quien estaba despatarrado en el sofá haciendo zapping en la tele, dirigió su mirada con desinterés a su _novia_, quien estaba en la mesa a unos metros de el, leyendo un libro el cual a tapa decía que se llama _"Hush Hush"_.

Era la décima vez que gritaba. En el día.

—Hmp.

Eso, al parecer, la enojo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿No vas a hacer nada?! ¡¿Tu novia esta a punto de morirse y lo único que dices es "hmp"?!

Y contra todo pronostico —o tal vez no— Sasuke dijo:

—Hmp.

Sakura puso cara de indignación y se levanto, asegurándose de contonear sus caderas, movimiento que Sasuke no pudo evitar —porque a pesar de la creencia popular, el si tenía hormonas— y se sentó con total confianza al lado suyo.

—Patch seguramente se preocuparía por mi— Dijo Sakura, tratando de sonar casual.

¿Qué carajos…?

—¿Patch?— Pregunto Sasuke, haciendo sonar el nombre como si hubiera dicho la más grande de las groserías.

—Si, Patch— Dijo Sakura como si fuera lo más obvio.

¿Quién carajos era ese tal Patch?

No se dio cuenta que Sakura comenzó con su parloteo habitual.

—¡Ugh! ¡El es el chico más perfecto que he… Leído!

Y ahí ya entendía todo.

—Soy mejor que el— Aun sabiendo que ese idiota no existe.

Sakura volvió a poner cara de indignación. Esta vez en serio.

—¡Tu no sabes nada de el, Sasuke!

Y ahí va con el "Sasuke". Carajo, ella estaba enojada ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

—Se que soy mejor que el— Dijo simplemente Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos. Un fuerte esmalte verde adornaba sus uñas.

—Uno, es rebelde. Dos, tiene un Jeep Commander. Tres, también tiene una Harley. Cuatro, puede leer la mente, Cinco, y la mas importante, es un ángel caído ¡Es un jodido ángel caído!— Grito como si no pudiese creerlo, sosteniendo el preciado libro entre sus manos.

Cinco cosas, no eran muchas. Obviamente Sakura exageraba.

—Y ahora dime ¿Qué carajos tienes tú?— Espeto Sakura, señalándole con un dedo. De manera acusadora.

—Hn. Soy Sasuke Uchiha— Simple y llanamente. Así era el.

—Y yo Sakura Haruno, diría que es un placer, pero seguro te mentiría— Dijo monótonamente —¿Algo mas que quieras decirme, Sasuke?

Y ahí salía el carácter de su _novia_, de mierda, cabe agregar.

—Hn.

—¡Ugh! Ya estoy harta de que me hn-es— Se tapo los ojos con el brazo dramáticamente —¡Ojala Patch existiera! ¡El si seria un novio perfecto!— Le miro acusadoramente, remarcando el "si" en la oración.

—También tengo el sharingan— Agrego Sasuke, monótonamente.

—¡Y el es un ángel caído, Sasuke!

_Y te tengo a ti_, quiso agregar Sasuke, pero eso sonaría cursi hasta para Lee. Y no había persona más cursi en la aldea de la Hoja que el cejotas. En serio.

—Pero…— Ella le llamo la atención —Tengo que admitir que se parecen en algo.

Las comparaciones, como las odiaba.

—Ambos tienen ojos negros— Dijo Sakura mirándole a los ojos.

El no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado por sus ojos jade.

—Los míos son mejores, Sakura.

Ella no pudo evitar reír ante esto.

Sasuke era un maldito orgulloso arrogante, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba con el. Las cosas habían salido de la nada y esas cosas. Pero también tenia que admitir que le gustaba, que era _su_ maldito orgulloso arrogante. Que era _su_ Sasuke_-kun_.

—Y también que ambos son unos arrogantes de mierda— Recordó ella.

Tomándola por sorpresa, Sasuke paso sus brazos por su espalda y juntos sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Ella, luego de unos segundos, quiso responder, pero ya Sasuke se había separado de ella, dejando en shock.

—¿Y ahora que piensas, Sa-ku-ra?— Susurro en su oído, haciendo que ella tuviera un agradable escalofrió.

La respuesta era obvia ¿No?

Aunque Patch tuviera un Jeep Commander, una Harley, pudiera leer la mente, fuera rebelde y un ángel caído, el no era Sasuke Uchiha. Porque Sasuke Uchiha, aunque fuera un jodido arrogante y orgulloso, era su novio, aunque todavía no sabia porque salían, le amaba con toda el alma.

Y si, ella era una romántica empedernida.

—Que todavía eres un maldito arrogante y orgulloso, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

_**Editado.** _

_¿Ya dije que me gusta Patch? Pues ni modo, lo repito. me gusta Patch. _

_Espero que les guste, es mi primer SasuSaku. Me encanta esa pareja, en realidad, me gustan todas que tenga a Sakura (hasta el yuri, me gusta el yuri). _

_**Bye**._


End file.
